


You can act like a child (we'll hold you)

by heecheondo (bERUkUN)



Category: Golden Child (Korea Band)
Genre: Bomim is six Daeyeol is twenty eight SungSeok is twenty six, Kid!Bomin, M/M, Not so single parent!Sungyoon, Polyamory, Supportive bfs and step fathers!DaeSeok, The summary sucks but I gave my best on the story itself!!!!!!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-06
Updated: 2017-11-06
Packaged: 2019-01-30 12:20:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12653412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bERUkUN/pseuds/heecheondo
Summary: Basically, Bomin has three fathers. Not that they told him that, but the kid is too smart for them.





	You can act like a child (we'll hold you)

**Author's Note:**

> I was overthinking about this au-slash-them so. This happened.  
> Daeyeol acts like the younger member's dad 24/7 and Sungyoon is super protective of them as well, while Jaeseok is more like a cool dad but still take care of Bomin (while he is more of a tease with the goopals and googoos lol) and since I like the three of them together..... Also bonus points that Sungyoon and Bomin has the same family name (although I'm not sure if they share the same root/hanja,,,, well this is fiction anyway)  
> I'm writing another golcha fic but it's different from this one. Entirely. This one is pure and soft, the other is just. _Filthy._  
>  Title from the jonghyun/minhyun couple song, [daybreak](https://youtu.be/GCa1fS0Mv4M), but adapted the I for we!  
> unbetaed bc I have no one to do so......,,,,,,,,,, maybe I'll edit this one day  
> Enjoooooooy juseyom uwu

"Bomin-ah! Your dad couldn't come get you today so I came instead."

The young kid stared at the tall man in front of him. Park Jaeseok wasn't much of a new face anymore but he still felt a bit uncomfortable hanging out with only him whenever his father was too busy with work. Not that he wasn't sweet towards him, but he was a shy boy _especially_ with adults as old as his own dad. 

"Well, should we get going? Unless you want to stay at school that is", he tried joking, but it didn't seem to do its job. Bomin just frowned and nodded, silently following the man to his car, a kids seat waiting for him. Jaeseok has been introduced to Bomin not long ago, but his father had probably insisted the other man to keep one, for the young boy's safety. There would be no reason to a recently acquainted person to have it, unless they themselves had a child. Which wasn't the case. 

The ride home was pretty boring, if you asked Bomin, with some small talk initiated by the adult. With questions like _'how was your day?'_ receiving small answers like _'the usual'_ , it could be discouraging but Jaeseok knew sooner or later he'd soften up and be more welcoming. He wouldn't force him to open up now if he wasn't ready yet. 

Arriving at his father's apartment, the kid was surprised seeing that the tall man had a key to the front door, but kept it to himself. It felt as if Jaeseok wasn't really much of a stranger but rather someone intimate to his dad. Grown up men stuff, Bomin didn't really get it. 

"Are you hungry? I can make you something while you watch some tv, maybe?", Jaeseok said, and in seconds the kid smiled shyly and excused himself to the living room (did he forgot the house is more his than the older man's?).

Bomin felt really tired, having p.e. classes earlier that day, and instead of watching his favourite cartoons he ended up sleeping in front of the tv. The man previously in the kitchen, once he finished his food, ended up putting a small blanket over the kid instead of waking him up to eat. 

The door opened up a few hours later, Bomin's food already cold on the table. Jaeseok, who had been working on his laptop, looked at the door revealing the flat owner. 

"Hey", Sungyoon said in a whisper, moving towards the slightly younger man. "How's Bomin?"

"Sleeping", Jaeseok said, nodding where he was on the couch, television now off. "I made him a sandwich but I didn't have the guts to wake him up."

The father spent a moment appreciating his son's peaceful figure, smiling to himself. Jaeseok could tell by a glare how much he loved Bomin. 

But then, Sungyoon turned to himself. "Since he's asleep it won't hurt doing this, hm?" and a few moments later, his lips was on the other man's. 

Jaeseok smiled in the kiss, but it didn't last much. "Bomin is right there, you know."

Not that their pose would help in any way if he woke up now, Sungyoon basically sitting on Jaeseok's lap, foreheads almost touching. But still, he backed off a little after his words. "I just really missed you."

The younger smiled. "I missed you too. And hyung did, too."

Sungyoon sighed. "I'm sorry for not being much of a present boyfriend."

"It's okay, just don't overdue yourself, okay? We knew what we were getting into when we decided to date."

"Yeah, yeah...", Sungyoon sighed. "If I could I'd fire myself and get another job but it's not really an option right now."

Jaeseok patted the older's thighs. "Just don't forget hyung and I are here to support you, all right?"

Sungyoon nodded, kissing his cheek afterwards. 

Bomin made a small sound in his sleep, breaking the silence that had grown between the two men. The father then got up, carrying the kid in his arms, moving him to his bedroom. Jaeseok turned his laptop off, getting ready to leave. 

"Thank you", the older spoke as soon as he returned. "For everything, really."

Jaeseok smiled at him. "You don't need to thank me. Well, I should get going now", he got closer to Sungyoon and left a quick kiss on his lips. "Get some sleep, you need it."

He rolled his eyes. "Yes, Parkjumma. Now get going or I'll make you stay the night."

"Not that I'd be against it", he smiled, but soon enough left. 

Sungyoon sighed. If only it was easy to explain. 

* * *

"Daeyeol-hyung!", Bomin shouted as soon as he left the school, startling the older. "It's been a while."

"Hey kid. Have you always been this loud?", he looked at the boy up and down. "And when did you grow so much? Soon enough you'll be near my size."

"Near?", Bomin posed triumphantly. "Just wait, one day I'll be taller than you."

"We'll see that", the man laughed, bringing Bomin to the bus stop. He didn't have a car like Jaeseok, but the kid was used with bus as neither did Sungyoon own one. Actually, Bomin could go home by himself for all the rides he had taken already but his dad was very protective of him. What could he do, being a single father of a six years old. 

"You won't believe what happened at class today!", suddenly the kid exclaimed. 

Daeyeol made a very exaggerated (but hilarious) surprised face. "What happened?"

The bus ride was spent with Bomin saying how his older friends kept nagging at each other. Someone called Jibeom decided that it'd be fun to prank a Jaehyun into falling into a huge pole of snow, but it went wrong and it actually hit a certain Donghyun, whom both Jaehyun and Jibeom treat like their baby. To make it worse, Joochan, who's apparently the victim's best friend, was _not_ happy seeing him with snow all over his clothing and, so, the four of them got themselves into a snowball fight until their teacher realized what was happening. 

"You had to see them, hyung! You couldn't even find Jibeomie-hyung, he was basically buried under the snow! But the teacher got _so_ mad, saying he might get a cold or something like that. The other hyungs got sad after she said that, and she also said she'd tell their parents. But it wasn't too bad because she made them some hot chocolate!"

The exaggerated expression of the man returned to his face. "Your teacher makes hot chocolate to the kids? Wow, I'm super jealous of you."

Bomin giggled, which made Daeyeol's heart warm besides the weather. He really loved that sound. 

"Well, here we are. I think your dad will soon be here."

"Dad sure works a lot", Bomin mumbled in a low tone, but the adult still heard him. Well, it wasn't the last day he wasn't home and it would probably not be the last. The school year was soon ending, but his father only took him home for two thirds of it, and most if them was at the start of the year. Even for the kid's perception it was obvious that started working more than usual, which made him miss him deep down. After all, Sungyoon was the only parental figure he had. Daeyeol didn't blame him. 

"What about playing some game?"

Bomin looked up at that. "What do you suggest?"

Daeyeol pretended to be deep in thought but he knew exactly what to suggest. "When I was about your age, I used to love this game called _koongkoongtta_."

He shrugged. "Never heard of it."

"I'll teach you! First, put your hands like this..."

Surprisingly, Bomin was good at it. Considering he was really young, Daeyeol thought he had to be easy with him, as his vocabulary would be significantly weaker than himself, a 28 years old adult. But he was losing even without making it easier than it should. 

"How come you're good at this? Did your father teach you all of these words?"

The kid shaked his head. "Sometimes Jaeseok-ssi helps me with homework and he makes it like a quiz. I guess it helps."

Daeyeol didn't speak for a while, but then smiled at him. "Jaeseok- _ssi_?"

"Ah, it's a friend of dad's. He's been picking me up whenever you're busy."

In fact, it was an agreement the two had done (along with a bit of convincing the parent), but Bomin didn't need to know that. "Oh, I know who Jaeseok is. I just thought you'd drop such formal honorifics by now and call him hyung or uncle."

Bomin stared at the man, face unreadable. But in his mind, the boy was trying to understand what the older meant _behind_ such words. "I haven't known him for that long."

" _Bu~t_ he helps you with homework", Daeyeol smiled bright to the boy, hoping he could easily convince him just like his father was easy to. 

"I suppose", he shrugged after a while. 

Before the man could say anything else, the door was opening. "Bominie, dad's home", they heard from the front door. 

The kid looked up smiling but it quickly dropped. Daeyeol looked behind to see what was wrong. 

"Oh, Jaeseok-ah."

"Hey hyung", he calmly said. "I decided to pick Sungyoon up since we left almost at the same time."

Said man rose a brow at him. "What are you talking about, you work at home. You literally went there to kick me out and get me home."

Daeyeol smiled. "I am glad Jaeseok is making sure you don't work too much."

Sungyoon rolled his eyes, then went near the kid. "Hey baby boy. How was your day?"

Bomin, who had been staring at the adults for a while, finally gave all of his attention to his father. "Oh, it was really fun! The hyungs at school were joking around and then Daeyeolie-hyung taught me an old men game!"

"Hey!", Daeyeol felt offended at that but both Sungyoon and Jaeseok laughed at that and, soon enough, Bomin joined them. He rolled his eyes at that. 

"Well, since we're all here and it's quite late, you two should stay and have dinner with us?", the second oldest said. Bomin went back to look at the adults (but more specifically the younger of the trio) and Daeyeol didn't know what to say. They wasn't really open about their relationship to Bomin although they never hid it when it was only Daeyeol and Sungyoon. But when Jaeseok had been added, they instead of explaining the change ended up hiding it almost entirely. They didn't know how to. 

So, suddenly suggesting the four of them do dine together... it felt sudden. 

"I suppose it's not a bad idea", Jaeseok broke the silence, and then turned to the oldest. "Unless you have something to do, hyung?"

He kind of wanted to lie and say that _yes_ , he had somewhere else to be and leave the three of them together. It wouldn't be a bad idea either, he had already eaten with Bomin but Jaeseok hadn't had the opportunity yet. Yet, even with the words at the tip of his tongue, he found himself nodding and, within minutes, helping Sungyoon at the kitchen. 

"I think Bomin doesn't really like Jaeseokie", the younger of the two initiated. "He always seems dense whenever he's around, he even looked upset when we entered. I'm not sure though... What you think, hyung?"

It took him a while to answer. "I don't think it's a matter of like or dislike. He's just shy? I'm not sure too."

He hummed. "Sometimes I wonder if we should go slower with him. I introduced him to Jaeseok three months ago, yet he still hides himself from him. Wouldn't it be better to explain it first _then_ introduce the two?"

"Sungyoon-ah, he's young but not blind. We are being slow but it's not like we're being cold to each other whenever he's around. He'll open up to him soon enough too."

"I hope so... I don't know. I just worry. I'm not even as present as I should as his father and then there's two strangers taking care of him? Am I... a bad father?"

Daeyeol looked at the younger, whose shoulders were tense. "It's normal to worry. But don't stress too much. You're doing your best, and Jaeseok and I are here to help you whenever you need. I don't think you're a bad father, and even if Bomin misses you I doubt he thinks it of you. The kid loves you, you're his world."

Sungyoon smiled sweetly at him. "Thank you, hyung... I don't know what would be of us both without you two."

Daeyeol kissed the top of his head. "You're strong, and not because the two of us."

They both remained a few moments silent, until Daeyeol realized the younger were getting closer to him. But before anything could happen, suddenly Bomin's loud laugh interrupted them. The two men shared a glare until Daeyeol decided to check on him. 

Once in the living room, he found Bomin laughing loudly by Jaeseok's side, who instead was speaking in a low tone. 

"And what's going on between you two?"

The two quickly looked at the older with a serious face, but then turned to each other and, once again, started laughing. As if Jaeseok's own laugh wasn't loud by itself. 

"Oh, it's nothing hyung", the adult said. 

"Yeah, hyung. Nothing at all~."

Daeyeol rose an eyebrow, but decided to leave them be, staring once more at them before heading back to the kitchen, giggles behind him. 

"What's with that smirk?", Sungyoon asked the older. 

He only winked at the younger. "Told you you didn't need to worry."

* * *

The next day, Bomin hoped it would be his father who would pick him up. However, he didn't really know how to react eyeing not only his father but also Jaeseok and Daeyeol with him. But once his father smiled and asked him _how do you feel about visiting the amusement park today?_ , he jumped higher than ever before. 

"I want to go there! And there! And also there!" he exclaimed, with his recently bought tiger ears on top of his head. The adults decided it would be a good idea, with the older wearing black cat ears and Sungyoon, white bunny ears. Jaeseok didn't really want to but after Bomin picked some reddish fox years and handed it to him, he ended up joining them.

"Why don't we go on that one?", Daeyeol pointed at what seemed like a towel at first, but it was actually a ride where you would calmly go up and, when you arrived at the top, you'd fall super quickly. When the kid noticed where he was pointing at, he froze.

"Definitely not", Sungyoon spoke for him. "Do you want to traumatize my son or something?"

The older would refute, but after looking at both his and Jaeseok's faces with judgmental eyes, he just shut up. 

It was a fun day, with lots of nice rides, a very good ice cream, and to make it better they ate pizza for dinner. Bomin couldn't be happy and, obviously, so were the grown men with him.

* * *

Jaeseok told Sungyoon, a few weeks after their amusement park visit, that he had noticed Bomin's behaviour had suddenly changed. He was quieter than usual, which was weird since he had already at some point softened up to the younger of the trio (he even calls him hyung! Sometimes even uncle, to tease Daeyeol about who his 'favourite hyung' was!), so it really bothered him. And if it bothered Jaeseok, who _wasn't_   the kid's relative, it deeply worried Bomin's father.

It was a week before Christmas when Sungyoon decided to speak. The two Choi were alone at their home, the father didn't have any work since his boss decided to let him enjoy the holidays with his son (it was the least they could do, his boyfriends said, when he worked way too much the rest of the year), both currently watching some of the kid's favourite program. It was on the commercials and Bomin wasn't really paying attention to it, just staring at the television, so now was the best moment to ask. 

"Is everything all right, baby?", he casually asked in a sweet voice.

He eyed his father for a few seconds then nodded, returning into pretending the ads were interesting. 

"Are you sure? You're not hiding anything from your dad, are you?"

Bomin didn't say anything, not looked at him. 

It hurt him. Seeing his son so close yet so distant. "You... do know you can tell me anything, right?"

He was quick to nod again and Sungyoon wondered if he meant it. But then Bomin sighed and turned towards his father. 

He sighed. 

"It's just that, some people at school has been saying some things and it made me think..."

He stopped himself, but then quickly spoke again. 

"Are we a normal family?"

Sungyoon blinked twice. He really couldn't believe his ears. 

"I mean", Bomin spoke once again. "Daeyeol-hyung and Jaeseok-hyung often appears at school and it made some kids wonder why two men who aren't my father picks me up... and also... you never told me about... about mom..."

The last part was barely a whisper, but Sungyoon still heard every syllable of it. And every single one of them went straight to his wounded heart.

"I'm sorry", the kid quickly said after a long period of silence.

The father, without warning, put his arms around his son and pulled him into a hug. "Don't be sorry, Bomin-ah. You have no reason to be sorry. In that case, I'm the one who should be sorry for failing on you."

He felt the kid's arms on his torso, Bomin answering his hug. "How was mom?"

Thinking about her, the older smiled. "She was a great woman. She was stunning, but she was also a brilliant woman. Honestly, after meeting her I thought we'd get married and grow old together, build a family and be forever happy."

"What happened then?"

Sungyoon started patting his son's head. "There were complications on her pregnancy and she... left us a few weeks after you were born. It really hurt, but I had to be strong for you."

The kid moved a bit to look at his father's face, giving him a sad smile. He was too young, he didn't remember her so he felt bad for not being able to sympathise with his father. "Thank you, dad."

"For what?"

"For being strong. Mom would be happy."

The adult felt like crying, but he held it in. "I hope so."

They stayed a few moments like that, tv now ignored, with the two of them hugging each other in silence. 

"I missed this", the father suddenly spoke. "I'm sorry for not being the most present father ever."

"It's okay dad. Just don't work so much."

Sungyoon stopped, but then frowned. "You sound like Daeyeol-hyung and Jaeseok. Maybe you've been hanging out too much with them."

Bomin giggled. "Well, they're cool."

"Oh, you think they're cool? Even Jaeseokie?"

"Yup. I love Jaeseokie."

The older took a moment to look at Bomin's grin. He was _teasing him_. "Jaeseokie, huh?"

He giggled. "That's what _you_ said, dad."

They spent a while staring at each other. "Do you mean it?"

The kid looked hurt. "You don't believe me?", and puffed his cheeks. "But don't worry dad, it's a different love. He's like my third dad."

Wait, what did he just say?

"...Third?"

Bomin's face this time was of curiosity. He didn't look like he was teasing anymore, just innocently asking. "Isn't Daeyeol-hyung the second dad? Dad's obviously the first dad, then Daehyun-hyung appeared and then Jaeseok-hyung came by. So he's the third dad."

Sungyoon blinked.

Then once again.

And a last time.

"Is that why you asked about mom?"

Bomin didn't get it.

"Because you see hyung, Jaeseok and I as your parents?"

He still didn't get it. "But, isn't it how it is? I mean, I assumed... you look at Daeyeol-hyung with those soft eyes, and he does so too. But then Jaeseok-hyung appeared and he's the same? You two look at him like you look at each other too..."

Damn. Daeyeol was right, this kid was _way_ too smart. Definitely had the mom's brain. "Well, yeah, but I thought... I don't know. We didn't even told you yet.

Bomin smiled proudly at himself, as if saying _you didn't need to_.

"Well... You're okay with it?"

"Why wouldn't I? They're nice, and dad loves them right?"

He silently nodded. 

"Then it's okay."

"But... what about the kids at school?"

Bomin looked deep in thought for a few moments, but then shrugged, leaving the older confused. He was about to refute when the kid remembered the television and left his father's arms, but not without resting his head on his arm. Sungyoon decided to let it be.

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

"Dad!"

"Yes, Bombom?" "Yes, baby?" "Yes, Bominie?"

The teen rolled his eyes. "I'm never getting used with this. I meant the Park dad."

Sungyoon laughed loudly at his son, Jaeseok entering the kid's room and closing its door. "I'm here, Bomin. What is it?"

"I don't know what to wear for my date! It'll be in half an hour and I don't want hyung to think my biological father is Daeyeol!"

The older laughed. "Don't say it too loud or he'll be mad at you. So, where are you going?"

"Bowling", he said in a monotonous tone. "The older hyungs will be there, which means Joochan-hyung will be there as well, and even if he likes me he's _that_ kind of protective best friend who wouldn't accept his bestie a relationship with someone who doesn't even have sense of fashion."

"Interesting friend you have", his younger dad pointed it out. "Well, I can definitely help you with that."

Within twenty minutes, Bomin was dressed and ready to go, but not before wish the adults a good day. Daeyeol looked from the sofa and rose a brow.

"Where's he going?"

"He has a date", Jaeseok casually said while sitting in front of his computer again. He had this _huge_ writer's block for days now.

"He has a _what_ ", Sungyoon deadpanned. "With who?"

"Someone called Kim Donghyun? He talked about him a bit."

"Oh yes, he's a 'tsundere hyung', according to Bomin. Never thought he'd actually accept a date by the way he speaks of him."

Sungyoon looked like he had just seen a ghost. "He told you that and you let him go?"

"Choi Sungyoon, your son is sixteen. Not six."

"Hyung, he was a baby just _yesterday_!"

The oldest laughed at that. "You're overreacting."

"They grow up fast", he said sadly.

Jaeseok turned his laptop off. "Well", he slowly started, "we could do _something_ we can't do with Bomin at home, you know."

The older duo looked at each other, then at Jaeseok. The three of them smirked.

"I'm gonna eat you two up", Daeyeol said, huge grin on his lips, turning on their console. "I never lose at Mario cart."

**Author's Note:**

> useless information: in my country you have to wear baby chair until the kid is 4 and a 'seat booster' (which is kind of like a chair) until the age of 7. I lack vocabulary so I wrote kids chair......... seat booster sounds dumb. I have no idea if there is such laws in korea though....... but well (clears throat) this is fiction anyway  
> maybe not useless information: koongkoongtta (쿵쿵따) is a word game where a person had to say a three syllable word and the last one would be the first to the next in line.... apparently because of a tv program it got super popular around 2002 in korea and I ended up liking it after seeing so many idols play it sometimes, it seems really fun and it's a good way to learn/improve vocabulary too if you're learning the language,,,, I got really shocked when I discovered it's 15 years old, old enough for little bominie to have never heard of it before. i'm still shook in fact. how could u bominie. my koongkoongtta :(  
>   
> well..... i'm a bit?????? about this fic but i still liked it?????? and i wanted to involve the park scene but didn't know how to so it's really really short...... well......... tell me ur thoughts on this jebal chingudeuls uwu  
> [my twt](https://twitter.com/heecheondo) & [my cc](https://curiouscat.me/heecheondo)


End file.
